Before the selection
by Fairytoto1
Summary: Maxon had a life before the selection. What was the young princes life like? A collection of one shots that center around Maxon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm super excited to get to show it to every one. These are some random one-shots of Maxon before the selection. I thought they were adorable. In this one Maxon is 3 years old**

 **"** Momy can you read me a storybook"

My mother looked down at me from her desk. I saw a stack of paperwork and figured I had very a very little chance of getting her to read it to me. My mother is the Queen of Illéa, and my father the king. That makes me the prince. That also means my parents are generally very busy and have little time for me. My maid had just changed me into my pajamas and I figured this was my best chance of getting her to go for it.

" Well, Maxon I'm a bit busy but" she sighs. "I suppose I can."

"yay, thank you mommy" I reply. Wow, I must be adorable, my mother rarely has time to do things with me, and my father even less.

She moves over " hop up Maxon" she tells me

well you don't have to tell me twice. I snuggle next to her and hand over my book.

"oh, sweetheart this is such a nice book. I used to read it as a child. Once upon a time..."

I let my mothers words wash over me as I smile to myself. Then to my mother's surprise and my dismay the door opens. In comes my father.

"Amberly do you have the tax form?" He asks, his face turns into a small smile when he sees me next to her.

" Oh Clarkson, I think it's in my cabinet. I was reading Maxon a story."

"Father can you read with us" I ask hopefully. Getting my parents to do a family activity that doesn't include a peace treaty or a visit from a foreign royal family is almost impossible. It happens once in a blue moon. I slide off the chair and run to my father, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards my mother. Unfortunately, I happen to be a quarter of his size, so I can't go very far. He easily scoops me into his arms and tosses me into the air,

"Whee" I shot with glee as he catches me and hands me back to my mother.

"I'm a tad bit busy" at these words my face falls.

"Clarkson" my mother implores

"well I suppose the country can wait 20 minutes."

He sits down next to us and my mother resumes her story, until I feel my eyes start to close. A pair of strong hands pick me up and carry me back to my bed. I hear a voice say goodnight Maxon before I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, this is chapter 2 of before the selection, I want to thank everyone for all the positive feedback, I have state testing this week and it's super boring, I basically just sit there so I had a lot of time to think about things for the story:) oh, and in this story Maxon is 7**

It's Friday , I dislike Friday. I hate Friday. I detest Friday. For everyone else it's probably the highlight of there week. For me it's a nightmare. Friday is the report. And that means me my mother and father have to do the live episodes. They are extremely stressful. No one tells me anything do I have to sit there and hear that 20 people died in a rebel attack, while I sit there with a pleasant smile on my face.

"Your highness could you please look up" says my butler. He is helping back my hair. He's been my butler for as long as I can remember.

" Do you know of any of the announcements tonight, your highness?" Asks my butler. As if I want to reply. Who tells a 7 year old anything that's actually important.

Instead I reply " no, my parents are quite busy, they don't always have time to inform me of the material that will be covered."

My butler glances down at me and sees that I have a light sheen of sweat on my forehead and that I'm biting my lip in worry.

" Is everything all right your highness" he questions me.

" I just a tad bit nervous for the report" I answer. A tad? I could heave right now. I quickly compose myself. What would father say if he could hear me now. His voice fills my head. _princes don't throw up Maxon. It's just a silly show, the camera will barely be on you. Now come on I hear there are strawberry tarts for desert._

" Your highness, your finished" he pauses unsurely " um, I would see the makeup people before it starts."

" Thank you." I reply . I glance in the mirror. Wow, he's right I look sickly. I hope I get there before mother, she'll force me to the hospital wing. Once when I coughed a couple of times she took me to doctor Ashlar and he told her that the water went down the wrong pipe.

I start out the door. I would prefer to run, but I know neither of my parents will like that. I pass a few Garuda who are stationed around the stairwell. It must be nice to be a Guard. Protecting the country you love. I shake myself from my daydream as a guard remarks

" Your highness I believe your going the wrong way"

I glance down the hallway. Shoot how could I mess this up. I give him a curt nod and turn around. This time making it to the studio without any mishaps.

"Excuse me" I say to the make up women " I'm feeling a bit shiny could you touch it up?" I ask. She glances down at me and I swear I see her eyebrows rise. She leads me to a vanity and within 5 minutes I look like a perfect little prince.

" Maxon, there you are" my mother calls out to me. She goes over with father following.

"Oh mother I was just walking around" I say.

" we were about to come find you" mother says with a laugh as I hug her.

My father watches with a smile on his face.

" Maxon I'm going to be at the makeup counter if you need me" my mother says be fire walking off.

Father leads me to a set of chairs.

" I didn't want to say this infront of your mother, she over reacts a bit, but are you all right? You look like your about to heave." My father said

I just spent 10 minutes getting makeup on how is this possible I think silently.

" Honestly father I'm a tad bit nervous. I hate these." I say, leaning into him

he puts his arm around me.

"First off your going to wrinkle your suit" I sit up quickly " Second of all, why are you nervous everything's going to be fine, I don't think Gavril is interviewing you today" he glances down at a spread sheet and sighs.

" Is everything all right father" I ask tentatively. He has a very short temper, and I have been yelled at for a full minute for spilling something on one of his papers .

" Does it seem like everything is all right Maxon?" He questions obviously irritated that I brought it up. He composes him self into a pleasant simile" nothing to worry about though"

" were live in 30 seconds" a producer shouts.

Me and father quickly walk up our respective places me on a chair towards the side and he at a podium.

" Hello Illéa, thank you for tuning in today, we have announcements about some building projects a new hospital..." my father continues as I sit there with a pleasant smile on my face not paying that much attention to the report.

" Again thank you for watching good night Illéa" with that the production concluded

" come on Maxon, I hear there are strawberry tarts today" my father says urging me to the dining room


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so... I probably should be studying for my state test tomorrow but if I do I'll just get more worried so I decided to write a chapter. I'm technically studying cuz it's an ELA exam and I'm writing. You probably don't want to hear anything else about the test though so I'm going to get to the story**

 **oh, and Maxon is 4( I dunno why but I like saying his age so I'm gunna keep doing it)**

" Maxon, why did you mess up my papers?" My father grumbles

My fork freezes on the way to my mouth. My father has a short temper, but he usually gets over things rather quickly m. But, he hates it when anyone other than him or my mother touches his papers. I know, I derserve the time out I'm about to get. I know better. I shouldn't of touched it.

" I'm sorry father." I say with an innocent look on my face.

"That's not a reason, Maxon " My father says in a way that lets me know I'm off the hook.

"Clarkson, he's 4 years old. Your mother told me some funny stories of you at his age." My mother says with a delicate laugh. My father blushes a bit but a different thought is on my mind. _What happened to grandma? I've never met her, she's probably dead right? And that's why father never talks about would think in 4 years I would of heard a story? Actually come to think of it I don't even know her name_.

" Mother what happened to grandma? I don't even know her name." I say with curiosity.

My parents seem to have a silent conversation with my father getting upset followed by mother calming him down.

" her name was Abby, Maxon and why don't you play with some legos after breakfast?" My mother says kindly.

i love playing with LEGO's but are my parents going to play with me ? That would be awesome it's like pulling teeth getting them to do anything that doesn't involve a political problem or something like that.

tu " can you and Father play with me?" I ask my mother hopefully.

" your mother and I have a budget meeting today" My father says irritably

oh, that's not fair. One they had a budget meeting yesterday. 2 the last time they played with me was almost a month ago. Does everyone have parents who barley have time for them? These thoughts run through my mind angrily. A pout starts to slip onto my face and I cross my arms and glare at my parents.

"Maxon get that expression off your face." My father said somewhat angrily

My face turns into the emotionless mask that had been drilled into me with years of practice. c

" Clarkson did you get the funding for the new highway?" My mother asks. Obviously trying to break th akward silence in which my mother is quietly eating her breakfast, my fatherr is stabbing his pancakes and I'm playing with my eggs,

" yes, scince were approaching Warmer weather I borrowed it from the salting and plowing budget for Sanatation." My father says obviously proud.

" this will also employ more of the sevens right" My mother inquirers

" of course my dear" my father says with love in his eyes.

" who cares about a stupid highway" I say before fleeing the room. I hear my mother say I'll go after him. Then I find a small corner and tuck my knees to my chest. Crying for the attention I didn't have


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so i was in the** **middle of the test thinking hm... what should I write about. Then it came to me. How Maxon meet Daphne, Duh. So this is the story.**

 **I was wondering these are all from when Maxon is younger cuz I was a bit uncomfortable about writing things with his Father after the... Incident ( sorry I don't know what to call it:(**

 **oh, and Maxon is 10**

I check over my appearance. Suit check. Tie check. Hair gelled back. I compose myself and practice different greetings in my head.

Today the French royal family is coming to visit. They finally agreed to come for a peace treaty. I know my father would be royalty mad if something went wrong. He's been preparing for weeks. _We need a special menu. We need bigger flower. We need dress uniforms for the guards. Maxon be polite. Maxon be dimplomatic. Maxon be confident._ The list goes on.

I quickly check the clock. I should head down in a few minutes, we'll actually now. I glance in the mirror and say to myself.

" you are Maxon Calix Shreave, and no child in Illéa is as powerful as you"

I nod at myself in the mirror before heading out. In a controlled walk with my head up high. The foyer comes quite quickly and I study my parents quietly. My mother is wearing a purple dress that has a halter top, and a strait skirt with a translucent material floating around the skirt. My father is wearing a gray suit with a navy tie, I'm wearing a navy suit with a blue tie. My father has his hand around mothers waist. She leans her head on him and he gently kisses her cheek.

i walk in.

" Hello mother Father." My mother comes over to me and starts talking.

" oh Maxon you look so handsome. Let me see your tie. Good, now are you happy I hear they have a daughter about your age."

" that's good" I reply cheerfully.

" oh Maxon, there you are. Don't look down, this is extremely important." My father says with a quick glance in my direction.

" they are hear" a butler says.

i smooth my honey-blond hair, while father straightens his tie. Mother stands near him talking quietly. The door opens as a tall man in a suit, with a women in a pale green dress with brown hair walk in. A few seconds later a small brunette girl enters. I recall my mother mentioning her name was Daphne. My father and mother talk to the king and queen, while me and Daphne stand near each other unsurely. Finally I decide to make intriductions.

" hi, you probably already know this but my name is Maxon." The girl laughs delicately.

" I never would of guessed. In Daphne."

" so... we're probably supposed to be talking about diplomatic matters, but did you see the Alvin and the chipmunks movie?" I ask.

" of course it was quite funny I loved -" Daphne is cut off by my father.

" Maxon can you please accompany you're mother and I to the office" he asks in his dimplomatic voice

I wave to Daphne and continue on to fathers office. My thought consumed by her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hi everyon. Thanks for reading my story. I know it's been a while since I updated. Oops. This is a part one of two parts. I will try to update the next part soon. Buh bye**

" your highness, it's time to get up." My butler says.

" I don't feel good" I say moaning into my pillow. And it's true. I feel absolutely terrible. My bones ache, my eyes feel hot, I have a terrible headache, and my stomach hurts. My butler comes over to me and puts his hand to my forehead . I swear I see his eyebrows raise.

" you need to go to the hospital wing, you'd highness. Do you think you can walk?" He asks with concern in his voice. I hate when people pity me.

" Yes." I force my small sick 9- year old body off the bed. And... then I fall to my knees. My butler picks me up and puts me back the bed.

" I'm going to get a gaurd, your highness." He said. I hear him say to the gaurd that Prince Maxon is sick and I can't really hear the rest. A gaurd comes in, puts me over his shoulder and carries me to the hospital wing, while my butler trails behind. He puts me down on a bed and leaves.

" Is everything alright" doctor ashlar asks my butler.

" Prince Maxon is not feeling well. He fells like he has a fever. The doctor nods.

" Go inform the king and queen that prince Maxon is here." He says. My butler leaves. The doctor gets a thermometer and takes my temperature.

" How do you feel your highness" He asks

" terrible, my bones ache, I have a stomach ache and a headache and my eyes feel hot" I say the doctor nods with a grin exsperrsion on his face. He leaves to his office.

While I sit there, u think about what I know about medicine. I probably have a. Cold, possibly the flu. I rest my Head against the pillow and start to shiver. At least it's peaceful. Maybe I can get some slee-

" where is my son." A bellowing voice questions. My father catches sight of me and strides off to my bed. I watch him scrunch his nose in disgust as he looks at me.

" Clarkson" mother says coming up to him. " is he alright"

" I don't know Amberley, the doctor hasn't told me anything" Father says. He sits down with some papers in his lap.

mither comes up to me. " oh, Maxon are you all right" mother asks brushing some hairs off my my burning forehead. Her face looks scared when she takes in his hot my head is.

" Your majesties could I speak to you for a moment " the doctor says. Mother clutches fathers hand as they leave.

they must of been gone for 10 minutes. When mother returns her eyes are red and a bit wet. Father is holding her tightly.

" Oh, maxon" she says before burying her face in fathers chest

" Maxon" father says looking a bit grim. " the doctor thinks you have scarlet fever"

oh, oh well I'm pretty sure I'm not going to die.

" Your temperature is about 105 degrees" Father continues.

My parents have a whispered conversation before father leaves.

" Maxon, your going to be all right, go to sleep" Mother says.


End file.
